charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Prue Halliwell
'Prue Halliwell ' is the oldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her husband Coop, born in 2007. She is the older sister of Penny and Payton Halliwell. Prue is the first born Cupid-Witch hybrid in existence. She is named after her late aunt Prudence Halliwell. History Early Life Prue was forseen long before she was born. Phoebe first learned the would have a daughter when she took a spirit quest, which also revealed to her that Chris was her nephew. Phoebe then became obsessed with finding the right man and have her baby, which eventually caused her to lose her active powers for a while at the hands of the Tribunal. Phoebe then let it rest, but her desire to have a child remained strong. Phoebe learned she was pregnant with Prue six months after the Ultimate battle, when she and her sisters freed Magic School with help from Billie. Phoebe eventually gave birth to a healthy girl and named her after her late sister Prue. At the age of eleven, Prue was as beautiful as her mother and had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. In high school, Prue was a popular cheerleader and had good grades. Her sister Penny decribed her as "little miss perfect". Legacy At the age of twenty-two, Prue has gratuated from college majoring in journalism. She had a summer internship in LA and gratuated top of her class. She applied for a job as a journalist at the Bay Mirror, but was turned down as the man who interviewed her had a grudge against her mother. During a family dinner, the Spirit of Rage Darius infected everyone with rage, causing a huge fight. Prue confronted her mother and blamed her for what happened, telling her that everything revolved around Phoebe. However, at that time, Penny accused Prue of being exactly the same. The sisters then fought until it was revealed they were being manipulated. When later the Woogyman appeared, Prue and Penny were the only ones who remembered a rhyme their mother taught them and used it to vanquish the Woogyman. Prue later reconciled with her family and her mother told her she needed to go back to the paper and demand a fair chance. Prue later helped in vanquishing the resurrected Shax and confronted the cloaked demon, who revealed himself as the Source. Later, Prue decided to move back home as her parents were going on a tour to promote Phoebe's book, so Payton would not be alone. Prue went back to the Bay Mirror and demanded a fair chance, at which point she was hired. Alternate Timeline In a dark future where Wyatt turned evil, Prue was one of the last remaining members of the resistence against him, along with Chris and Melinda. She traveled back in time with her cousins to prevent Wyatt from turning evil. When the Wyatt of their timeline joined them in the past, Prue was killed by one of his energy blasts and faded away. When their timeline was altered, Prue's death would never happen in the new timeline. Powers and Abilities As a Witch, Prue possessess the basic Wiccan Powers of Spell Casting, Potion Making and Scrying. Due to her Cupid side, she also possess some powers of a cupid. Prue possesses the active powers of: Beaming A cupid's way of teleportation, the ability to teleport anywhere through a pink heart-like light. Empathy The ability to read and feel exactly what another person is feeling. This power can be used to tap into another's powers, as they are connected to emotions. Prue proved to be very skilled in the use of this power, as she was able to deflect several Fire Balls thrown at her by demons and was able to summon a Fire Ball on her own. Psionic Blasts The ability to fire a blast of psychic energy from the mind. This is a rare Cupid-Witch hybrid power that manifests as a blast of pink energy. This power is capable of causing mental pain or knocking a person unconscious. Prue is currently the only known being to possess this power and is able to knock out several demons at once, although temporarily. Appearances *Charmed (various appearances in premonitions and dreams) *The Closing Chapter (Phoebe learns she is pregant through a premonition) *The Once and Future Evil (as a child and alternate timeline version) *Legacy Series Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Cupids Category:Halliwell Family Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrids